Feliz cumpleaños, Eustass-ya
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kid, y su tripulación ha decidido dar una fiesta en una isla. Cansado de estar rodeado de borrachos, Kid decide darse una vuelta y se encuentra con Trafalgar Law. Kid x Law


¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kid! *-* Feliz cumpleaños, mi precioso pelirrojo homicida ^_^

Acabo de terminar un trabajo, y he decidido publicar antes de acostarme, que aquí ya es día 10.

Este es mi regalito de cumpleaños, una historia situada dentro del salto de dos años en el tiempo. **Si habéis venido buscando algo tierno y romántico, dad marcha atrás.**

Y lo mismo os digo si buscáis una trama. Esto es una excusa para escribir lemon, punto xD

**Disclaimer:** No, One Piece no me pertenece. Ojalá, entonces tendríais esto en cómic, pero como no soy más que una fan arruinada con tan mala suerte que no ha llegado a tiempo siquiera de reservar la nueva figura POP de Law, me conformo con escribir mis depravadas ideas y publicarlas aquí.

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Eustass-ya**

En aquella de verano del Nuevo mundo isla no sabían exactamente cómo sentirse ese día. Por un lado deberían alegrarse, puesto que el pequeño bar del lugar y la tienda de licores estaban recibiendo una impresionante cantidad de ingresos ese día, pero por otro, estaban muertos de miedo. Ese día poco después de la hora de comer, un barco había atracado en el puerto, un barco con una bandera que se había vuelto aterradoramente conocida en todo el Nuevo Mundo a lo largo de los últimos meses: los Piratas de Kid habían llegado la isla.

Se trataba de una tripulación pirata infame por su crueldad y por a gran cantidad de civiles que salían heridos o morían cuando ellos se metían en alguna pelea, pero pronto fue evidente que no habían ido allí a pelear.

Al parecer, era el cumpleaños de Eustass Kid.

El alcohol había comenzado a correr prácticamente en el mismo momento en que los piratas tocaron tierra, y las prostitutas de la isla no tardaron mucho en seguirlo.

Horas después, siendo ya noche cerrada, la fiesta continuaba en el bar. Había un par de piratas inconscientes tras haber perdido en una competición de beber contra su fornido capitán. Otros tantos, entre ellos el primero de a bordo, Killer, habían desaparecido a alguna parte acompañados de una o más chicas. Se habían desatado varias peleas que, afortunadamente para los lugareños, no terminaron en más que algunos huesos rotos, varias mesas destrozadas y una puerta arrancada de cuajo cuando un cuerpo la atravesó.

Eustass Kid se aburría.

Había bebido tanto como había querido, se había metido en más de una pelea y había participado en varias partidas de la mierda que fuera a la que estaban jugando unos cuantos de su tripulación, pero ahora estaba sentado en una de las pocas mesas sin volcar, bebiendo de algo que prefería no pensar a qué sabía y mirando cómo la mayoría de los que quedaban allí de su tripulación seguían jugando tan borrachos que apenas atinaban a coger las cartas, vomitaban o dormían a pierna suelta. Los menos ebrios se habían largado todos a follar con alguna puta, y a Kid no le interesaban las putas. No eran su tipo.

Dejando la jarra sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que la reventó contra esta, el alto pirata pelirrojo se levantó y salió del bar, con intención de tomar un poco de aire fresco y, con un poco de suerte, encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse.

Las calles estaban desiertas, sin siquiera rastro de los borrachos habituales del lugar –_seguramente demasiado asustados para salir a la calle,_ pensó Kid con sorna –y apenas podía ver luces en algunas de las casas, ayudando a dar un aire lúgubre al lugar en conjunto con las cuatro farolas mal repartidas que hacían las veces de "iluminación".

Resoplando, comenzó a caminar.

-Menuda fiesta os habéis montado, Eustass-ya.

Kid se detuvo en seco.

Conocía esa voz. Solamente la había escuchado un día, durante muy poco tiempo, pero jamás se le olvidaría esa jodida voz burlona y autosuficiente.

Se giró, encarando al hombre que sabía que encontraría. Y allí estaba, alto y delgado, apoyado contra la pared del bar con toda la calma del mundo, una pierna casualmente cruzada sobre la otra, aquella espada absurdamente larga sostenida casualmente en una de sus manos de largos y tatuados dedos, con la misma sudadera y pantalón largo que le recordaba a pesar del agobiante calor del lugar. Y el gorro. Seguía llevando el ridículo gorro blanco con motas negras.

Desprendiendo una tranquilidad y un aire de superioridad insoportable estaba Trafalgar Law, la jodida sonrisa de suficiencia que le recordaba a plena potencia.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?- Le espetó Kid, utilizando su mejor tono de amenaza.

Trafalgar ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Estaba en la isla cuando me he enterado de que tu tripulación y tú habíais venido de fiesta. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Eustass-ya.

-¡Vete a la puta mierda, jodido perro del gobierno!

Aunque había parecido imposible, la sonrisa de Trafalgar creció un poco.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que si volvías a tratar de darme ordenes te mataría, Eustass-ya.

Kid se abalanzó sobre ´l con la intención de borrarle aquella jodida sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos, y más adelante culparía lo que sucedió a continuación a la inmensa cantidad de alcohol consumida. Porque el puño de Kid no hizo contacto con la cara de Trafalgar en ningún momento, sino que se agarró del frente de la sudadera del hombre y tiró hacia delante, estampando sus labios pintados contra los ya no sonrientes labios del moreno, aplastándolo en un choque de bocas en el que pronto participaron los dos, llegando a hacerse daño de la fuerza con que apretaban el uno contra el otro, mordiéndose hasta sacar sangre, y con sus lenguas peleando ferozmente por un control que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Separándose y sin mediar palabra alguna, Kid atacó el cuello de Trafalgar, mordiendo y chupando la piel expuesta al tiempo que sostenía al hombre por la parte superior de los brazos. Entonces, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar, se vio envuelto en la azulada cúpula que representaba el poder de Trafalgar, y se encontró con que, aún teniendo al moreno apoyado contra una pared, ahora estaban en el callejón junto al bar.

Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la que Trafalgar le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Por divertido que pudiera ser, si vamos a follar preferiría que no acabase ocupando los titulares del periódico de mañana.

Kid comenzó a reírse de buena gana, inundando el callejón con el sonido de sus estruendosas carcajadas. Calmándose un poco, le dedicó una amplia y desquiciada sonrisa al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-No sabía que te gustara que te den por culo, Trafalgar. ¿Eso no es muy sumiso para ti?

La sonrisa que le fue devuelta, aunque no tan grande como la suya, era tan o incluso más perturbadora.

-Una posición sexual no implica sumisión, Eustass-ya. Todo es cuestión de actitudes.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces puedo doblarte sobre esas cajas y metértela sin más? –preguntó, sugerente, Kid, al tiempo en que les dedicaba una mirada a un montón de cajas de madera amontonadas al lado de donde ellos estaban.

-Si crees que estás a la altura… -lo provocó Trafalgar, dejando caer su espada al suelo.

Como respuesta, Kid volvió a besarlo salvajemente, arrancándole la estúpida sudadera de un tirón limpio, lanzando los restos de tela por encima de su hombro, y tirando de los pantalones de Trafalgar hacia abajo sin desabrocharlos primero, reventando el cinturón que el hombre llevaba al hacerlo.

-Cuando acabe contigo no vas a poder ni moverte –declaró, separándose un poco de él.

-Eso es ambicioso, Eustass-ya –siguió con el mismo tono el hombre, como si no estuviese en una posición tan vulnerable, expuesto, ante Kid.

Esta vez fue Trafalgar el que lo besó, y en algún momento debía haberse deshecho de sus pantalones, porque, pasándole los brazos por los hombros para sostenerse, envolvió la cintura de Kid con las piernas, forzando al pelirrojo a soportar todo su peso y quedando completamente pegado a él.

Kid no hizo caso de su abrigo cuando este cayó pesadamente al suelo, dejando su torso completamente al descubierto, concentrado como estaba en avanzar hacia las cajas, tratando de dominar la hábil y escurridiza lengua de Trafalgar y apretando con fuerza las nalgas del moreno con sus manos.

Lo separó de su cuerpo sin que el otro pirata opusiera resistencia alguna, y lo tiró sin cuidado sobre las cajas. Boca abajo. Fue a abrirse el pantalón cuando se fijó bien en la escena que tenía delante y se quedó parado, mirándola: Trafalgar Law, completamente desnudo a excepción de aquel ridículo gorro peludo, tenía el trasero ligeramente elevado en el aire, como una invitación, la oscura tinta de sus tatuajes resaltándose sobre su piel incluso con la escasa iluminación del lugar, y su sonrisa confiada y ojos burlones enmarcados por ojeras dirigidos a él. Trafalgar había girado la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Te has acobardado?

Y aquella pregunta fue todo lo que Kid necesitó para salir de su estupor, abriéndoselos pantalones, sosteniendo su erección en una mano, agarrando con fuera la cadera de Trafalgar con la otra, sin más, entrando en él en una sola embestida. Escuchar la respiración del otro hombre detenerse por un segundo fue casi tan placentero como estar ahí dentro, envuelto en aquel calor y aquella presión que parecían querer engullirlo y lo hacían sentir un inmenso deseo de comenzar a moverse, a embestir con fuerza hasta arrancarle gritos al arrogante hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Pero antes...

-¿Qué, Trafalgar, te has acobardado? –Devolvió la burla del moreno.

Como respuesta, Trafalgar se movió, empalando el miembro de Kid más adentro en su cuerpo. Con eso Kid comenzó a moverse, con fuerza, con un ritmo rápido que no dejaba de acelerar, mordiéndose el labio para no jadear ni gemir, concentrándose en enterrarse cada vez más en aquel cuerpo, en transformar la acelerada respiración que llegaba a sus oídos en gemidos, en gritos.

Inclinándose sobre Trafalgar, Kid le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Grita.

-Mis cojones –le llegó la respuesta, para su satisfacción a través de lo que claramente eran unos dientes muy apretados.

-Como quieras –dijo Kid, lamiendo el cuello de Trafalgar y bajando una mano a la desatendida polla y testículos del moreno. Los apretó. Ahogado por labios y dientes, a los oídos de Kid llegó lo que era sin lugar a dudas un gemido. Sonrió.

-Eso es, vas muy bien –se burló.

Sintió cómo el culo de Trafalgar se movía alrededor de su polla, apretándola con fuerza por un momento, y esta vez fue él el que tuvo que ahogar un gemido.

-Tú tampoco… vas mal. –Le sonrió Trafalgar girando la cabeza.

Kid prácticamente le gruñó, enseñando los dientes en una mueca, y aceleró, embistiendo con más fuerza cada vez, apretando los cojones de Trafalgar en su mano, moviendo los dedos por la polla de este, y pronto lo tuvo gimiendo, esta vez sin poder contenerse, mientras se corría con fuerza en su mano, contrayéndose sobre el miembro de Kid en su interior y, a pesar de que este trató de seguir embistiendo, prácticamente exprimiéndolo, haciendo que se vaciara con fuerza en su interior.

Sosteniéndose medo erguido con un brazo apoyado en una de las cajas, Kid jadeaba, luchando por estabilizar su respiración, aún completamente enterrado dentro de Trafalgar.

Trafalgar habló, y si no fuera tan irritante Kid no se habría dado ni cuenta.

-¿Te ha gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños, Eustass-ya?

Kid se rio, por segunda vez desde que se habían encontrado.

-No lo tengo muy claro, déjame volver a probarlo.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Os habéis fijado en que, en la imagen que sacó Oda de los supernovas dos años después, Law llevaba una camiseta amarilla? Ahí tenéis mi teoría de lo que le pasó a la sudadera xD


End file.
